A puro dolor!
by Mirumy Echizen
Summary: Hay veces que hacemos cosas que pensamos que van a ser para mejor, pero nos equivocamos y terminamos haciendo más dolor del que no queriamos probocar...Mal summary...HH,HR,H¿? Dejen RR, se acptan criticas... Netren y lean...


Bueno..hola pos! Este es un song fic de Harry/Hermione, les voy a pedir el tema "A PURO DOLOR" de Son by Four...Y...Bueno que lo disfruten..es un fanfic muy triste, con un final inesperado...

_**"A PURO DOLOR"**_

_**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo aunque sea un instante Tu respiración**_

Un chico de cabellos indomables color negro azabecho y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas cubiertos por unos lentes redondos se encontraba en su habitacion de su apartamento sentado en su cama dicutiendose consigo mismo si llamaba o no...Hasta que derrepente tomo el telefono y empezo a marcar, luego de un rato la voz de una chica se escucho en este...-_Alo! Quien habla? - pregunto la chica...-Hola Hermione!-dijo Harry...- Harry?-dijo Hermione como con voz confundida y enojada.Harry y Hermione habian sido novios por mucho tiempo, pero derrepente, de la noche a la mañana toda la ilusion se desvanecio por parte de Hermione, todo el amor se acabo y Harry ante esto lo envolvio una rabia de que ella ya no sintiera nada por el..._

**_Disculpa se que estoy violando  
Nuestro juramento  
Se que estas con alguién, que no es el momento  
Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy  
_**

Harry, en ese momento se acordaba de el momento en donde se habian dicho que jamas se volverian a ver ni a hablar, donde jamas se volveria a hablar el tema de que habian sido novio, donde toda la magia y el amor se acabo hasta el último grano...

Flash Back

Una chica de unos 23 años de cabellos enmarañados y ojos marrones se encontraba caminando en un parque junto a su novio desde hacia tres años, un chico de la misma edad que ella, de cabellos indomables negro azabeche y ojos esmeraldas cubiertos por unos lentes redondos. Siempre habian sido una pareja muy feliz, llena de amor y de dulzura, pero todo habia terminado cuando un dia a el apartamento de Hermione habia llegado Ron totalmente destrozado en alma y en corazon, esa tarde Ron se le habia declarado y Hermione se habia dado cuenta de que realmente ella estaba enamorada de Ron, pero queria mucho a Harry y no lo queria herir, pero desde ese entonces Hermione se habia portado mucho mas fria con el. Y en ese momento Harry, mientras caminaban ya no pudo aguantar más su actitud, habia intentado abrazarla pero esta se separaba inmediatamente, le habia querido tomar la mano pero esta la retiraba al acto, no le permitia hacer nada y no pudo aguantar más y exploto...- PERO A TI QUE TE PASA!- Grito Harry que ya no soportaba la actitud que estaba teniendo Hermione con el, el la amaba sobre todas las cosas, y ella hacia un mes se mostraba igual, pero ahora se mostraba como si no sintiera nada por el nunca en su vida- Nada, por que lo dices? - pregunto Hermione que se temia que Harry descubrie3ra todo.- Que que me pasa, quieres saber que me pasa?-Dijo Harry que se habia calmado un poco y ahora solo hablaba...-Si fijate tu...si quiero saber que te pasa..- Dijo Hermione que no soportaba que Harry se comportara así-Ja, no te has dado cuenta de que ahora apenas me hablas, no me dejas abrazarte, ni siquiera un beso me has dado apenas hace un mes, ni siquiera me dejas tomarte la mano..! Ahora entiendes que me pasa?-dijo Harry quien estaba muy dolido por la actitud qu estaba teniendo Hermione con el...- ...- Hermione no sabia que decir ante esto, no sabia como reaccionar, por primera vez en su vida no sabia como actuar..-O sea que no respondes...Ya no me amas?- dijo Harry que se temia lo peor...- Harry yo...-dijo Hermione, pero quedo hasta ahi no supo si por que no queria continuar o por si no podia...- Harry que?..Por favor termina lo que ibas a decir..-dijo Harry que ahora sentia un gran nudo en la garganta...- Harry, yo ya no te amo, yo ya no siento nada por ti, yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre..-dijo Hermione quien ya no se lo podia guardar más...-De Ron verdad...-Dijo Harry quien se lo suponia desde hacia tiempo peor no se queria creer, no queria aceptar la realidad...-Si Harry, de Ron...-dijo Hermione quien estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabia que iba a suceder, no sabia como actuaria Harry ante esto, pero lo peor que pudo pasar paso..-Me lo suponia, pero no me queria creer, me queria cegar, no queria ver la realidad de las cosas..Pues si es haci, yo no puedo hacer nada, yo estoy todabia enamorado de ti, pero por ese motivo, te voy a tener que olvidar, olvidar para siempre, sacarte de mi vida, no nos podemos ver más...-dijo Harry a quien le dolia mucho la desicion que estaba tomando...-Pues que haci sea, no nos volvamos ver más, no nos contactemos, que sea un juramento..-dijo Hermione quien estaba muy dolida por lo que le habia dicho Harry...-Esta bien..que sea un juramente que jamas volveremos a contactarnos de algun modo...-Dijo Harry, quien lo unico que queria era correr de ese lugar, y luego llorar, llorar como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida, con más angustia y dolor que nunca...Y asi lo hizo...Desde ese momento nunca más se volvieron a contactar...

Fin Flach Back

En el corazon de Harry todavia se guardaba un dolor indescriptible, estaba tan dolido ese día que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.Tanto le hubiera gustado que todo hubiera terminado de distinta manera, desde eso ya había pasado un año, pero aun la seguia amando con toda su alma y su corazón...-_Se que dije que no nos contactaramos más y tambien se que estas muy bien con Ron ahora, pero tengo que decirte algo que no puede esperar...-Dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta...-Pues dilo rapido pues tu dijiste que no nos vieramos y contactaramos más, si no mal recuerdo...-Dijo una Hermione que se notaba que estaba dolida tpdavia por lo sucedido hace un año...-Lo que te tengo que decir es que..._

**_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte  
Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte _**

Vida, devuelveme mis fantasias  
Mis ganas de vivir la vida   
Devuelveme el aire...  


Hermione desde el otro lado del telefono no podia creer que todavia después de todo aun Harry la quisiera tanto, aun que estubiera dolido con ella, el la seguia amando...Unas lágrimas no pudieron evtar escaparse y recorrer la mejilla de Hermione, quien ahora se tapaba la boca y seguia escuchando a Harry...

**_Cariño mio, sin tí yo me siento vacio  
Las tardes son un laberinto   
Y las noches me saben  
A puro dolor...  
_**

Harry estaba desesperado, por lo menos con esto conseguiria desahogarse, como podia ser que después de todo el daño, después de todo el dolor la siguiera amando tanto como la habia amado esos tres años que estubieron juntos, como era posible aquello, como era posible que siguiera soñando con ella, como era posible que le fuera imposible olvidarse de ella...De sus ojos esmeraldas calleron silenciosas lagrimnas, cargadas de dolor y amargura...Cuento hubiera deseado haber podido olvidarse de ella y terminar con esta agonia que le carcomia el alma y el corazón.Le hubiera gustado tanto haberso podido olvidar de ella y comenzar una vida nueva junto a Ginny Weasley que siempre estubo enamorada de el, pero el le dijo que no ya que no queria hacerla sufrir, por que aun seguia enamorado de Hermione y siguio...

**_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla  
Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida  
Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol _**

**__**

Las piernas de Hermione empezaron a temblar, no soportaban el cuerpo de Hermione y esta callo de rodillas al suelo...Sus lágrimas expresaban todo el dolor y el arrepentimiento que esta sentia...Ella había pensado que si seguia con el no le hubiera probocado tanto daño, pero se equivoco, se equivo en lo menos que se devio haber equivocado, destruyo por completo una amistad de 13 años y aparte de eso destruyo el corazón de su mejor amigo desde que tenia 11 años, y del que habia estado durante tres años a su lado no como amigo si no como novio...Debio haber sido honesta con Harry desde un principio, tal vez este noi se sintiera tan herido...No podia seguir escuchando a Harry, ese era el peor castigo que le habia puesto el destino...Sentia un dolor inmenso...No aguento manos muy temblorosas corrio el auricular del telefono y corto.Su corazón ya no era capaz de aguantar todo ese castigo,no era capaz...

Harry al escuchar que habia cortado, el tambien lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que jamás la volveria tener a su lado como antes...De que se veia muy patetico de esa forma, ni con Voldemort se habia visto haci..Ahora solo quedaba de el un corazon totalmente destrozado, un alma que no encotraba sentido de vivr y un cuerpo inerte ya que el habia muerto, cuendo Hermione se fue de su lado...Una triste y vaga sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar en que por lo menos su mejor amigo Ron iba a poder ser feliz juanto al lado de Hermione...La chica de la que se enamoro con más desesperación y dolor...

_**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte...**_

Ahora ya no quedaba nada, no había ningun motivo por el cual reir,llorar,sentir, vivir. Tal vez era muy exagerado en ese sentido, pero no lo podia evitar...Que más podia hacer es ese momento, tan solo resignarse a vivir una vida falsa de felicidad, que en el fondo era remplasada con dolor y agonia...Derrepente se le aparecio una frase que le había dicho Remus una vez: "_Puede que el mundo se nos acabe tan solo por una situación que nunca creimos que nos afectaria tanto..."_Y en ese momento no pudo evitar llorar, llorar desconsoladamente, como un niño pequeño sin protección, ni ayuda...Paso un año y ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, habia estado haci dede hacia unas horas, derrepente se dio cuenta de que habian pasado 5 horas desde que estaba haci..Y vio quye ya estaba obscureciendo y se elvanto y se dirigo al balcón para contemplar el hermoso atardecer.Derrepente en su rotro se formo una calida sonrisa al sentir unos brazos encadenando su cuello...-_Es muy lindo el atardecer no crees...-_Dijo una voz que probenia de la chica que le estaba abrazando...-_Si, pero no creo que sea tan maravilloso como lo has sido tu, Ginny...-_Dijo Harry mientras se daba vuelta, miro a Ginny a los ojos y se pregunto de que habia hecho ella para hacerle olvidar todo el dolor y ayudarlo a contruir una nueva vida...Ginny se puso de puntillas y ambos se besaron en el hermoso atardecer...No podia creer que se hubiera vuelto a enamorar, pero ahora habia una diferencia con Hermione, y esa era que esta vez estaba muy seguro de ser feliz al lado de Ginny...Ginny no se podia creer que por fin estubiera junto con Harry, ella lo habia querido tanto desde que tenia memoria que no sabia como habia llegado hasta esto que era lo mejor que le habia pasado en toda se vida...

...:FIN:...

mmm...No hay comentario con este fic...jejeje, estaba en un momento de inspiración...Es muy enrredado hay que decirlo, primero Harry/Hermione, luego Hermione/Ron, después Harry solo y al final Harry/Ginny...jajaja...El final de Harry y Ginny es por que se que te gusta esta pareja, Colu, aparte me daba penita dejar a Harry solito y triste...Tenia que hacer este fic, es que esta canción me hace llorar...es muy triste..buaaaaaa...Bueno, me gustaria que me dejaran R/R, se aceptan criticas...


End file.
